Worst Case Scenario
by Mars1040
Summary: Lose one friend, Lose all friends, Lose yourself. Oneshot, Eric's thoughts in the classroom in Seven the Hard Way.


Raiden: What's this?  
Mars: Boy Meets World Story.  
Tidus: Why?  
Mars: Because I like it? Besides, Eric's so cute!  
Raiden: Personality or looks?  
Mars: Both! Oh, and yeah, this is all from Eric's point of view. And I like to think that the flash forward to the future was all in Eric's head, 'cause it's a tiny bit farfetched, at least when it came to Eric's future. Seriously, who would think anyone would end up like that besides Eric? ...well...maybe everyone who know him, THIS IS MY STORY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Worst Case Scenario

"'I'm your wife, nimrod!' You know what it's like to have that voice inside your head all day long? It's no wonder I turn to him." Cory said irritably to Topanga.

"Come on guys, Rachel's leaving here, just write down how we feel about each other." With Rachel about to leave, I wrote down exactly how I felt about the situation. When I finished, I looked up and saw everyone still fighting.

"Oh fine, look at him side with Shawn, his LOVER!" Topanga yelled.

"Oh very tasteful honey," Cory turned to Shawn, "Did you hear that Shawn?"

"Shawn, his LOVER!"

"Shut up Yoko!" Shawn cut in.

What're they thinking? One of our friends is about to leave because of us! As I was about to yell at them to stop fighting, I hear the door open. I turn my head and I see Rachel walking out the door. "Guys, Rachel left!" I told them, but they still weren't paying attention.

"You know, this is perfect, right?" Jack began, "Even when it's supposed to be all of us, it always goes back to them?"

"It's never gonna change," Angela agreed.

I couldn't believe it. I swear, I could see the future. Seven years from now, we all wouldn't know each other anymore.

Topanga would make Cory choose between her and Shawn, and of course, he's gonna choose her and he and Shawn would never talk to each other again. Then they'd be in marriage counseling, while making it seem like they have a happy life with their cushy jobs and cute little baby.

Shawn would be a successful writer, but he's not happy since he let Angela, the love of his life, get away.

And Angela's the same way, a successful writer, but she's not happy since there's no one in her life either.

Jack becomes this corporate guy that orders people around without people like me or Shawn keeping him honest.

As for Rachel, she goes back to her old boyfriend in Texas and marries him. They have two kids and she divorces him for some stupid reason, like parking in her spot.

Finally, me, I become this creepy old hermit with long hair everywhere (and I mean EVERYWHERE) and I call myself "Plays with Squirrels". I'll marry a moose and carry around a big ol' stick and a book filled with blank pages except the first one.

Lose one friend,  
Lose all friends,  
Lose yourself.

That's exactly what's going to happen if I don't do something about this. I don't wanna be Plays with Squirrels.

"Why didn't anybody write anything down?" I asked as I left the room to get Rachel. As she was walking out, I grabbed her by the legs, hauled her over my shoulder and walked back into the room with her, all while relishing in the fact that I can carry someone over my shoulder. I put her on the floor and pinned her down with my legs.

"Eric! What are you doing?" Rachel protest, feeling a bit embarrassed by the position I had her in.

"Look, if there's bad feelings here then we have to work them out because that's what friends should do!" I told everyone in a loud, firm voice. "Now look _I_ wrote something Rachel," I leaned over to get the paper I had written on and showed it to Rachel for her to read, "Please, just read it before you go anywhere." As she read it out loud, I hoped that it would get to everyone.

"We're not going to lose our friends," Cory said reassuringly, then his tone changed as he looked to everyone else, "Are we?"

"We might, I mean, what if Mr. Feeney's right? What if we don't fix this?" I asked, hoping that I could hide how scared I was feeling, "What if this is the last time that we're all together? Is that a chance that you're all willing to take?"

No one said anything for a while, and I was hoping that someone would say something.

"Rachel," Angela was the first to get up and come down to the floor, "You're my roommate and I care about you."

"You do?" Rachel cracked a smile.

"Yeah!" She bent over and gave her a hug.

"Oh Angela," As she returned the hug, put my arms around both of them, feeling happiness overcome me.

"Rachel, just because I don't love you anymore doesn't mean I wanna lose you as my friend," Jack came down and joined us on the floor, "I don't wanna lose any of you guys." With that, he joined in the hug.

"Oh Rachel, I just wanted so bad to be a part of that team," Topanga came down and laid down on the floor next to Rachel, "But I guess it never will be, it'll always be Cory and Shawn. I give up." I pulled her into the hug with my right arm.

"Topanga, don't give up," Shawn started to walk down, "Come on, you're his wife, I'm just his best friend. You should be with him all the time."

"All the time?" Topanga asked, "So if you weren't around, I'd be with Cory all the time?"

"Well yeah," he walked around the pile to the side where she was, "'Til death do you part, right? That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Topanga pulled Shawn down by his legs and he fell on the pile, and Jack threw his arm over him. "You are very important to my life Shawn," she assured him.

This was great, we were making up and best of all, we kinda had this pyramid thing going on. I had all the girls under me (of course, one of them's my brother wife, but still) and the guys on top of me.

Wait there's something wrong here.

Oh, yeah, Cory's not part of this.

"You guys got room for me?" Cory asked, ready to join our hug-slash-dogpile.

"Yeah, we have the perfect spot," Topanga answered.

"Yeah, right between me and the wife!" I moved my arm when I felt Shawn move to make room between him and Topanga. Cory took his place and Shawn and Jack put their arms over him, completing the hug.

And everything was right in the world. I don't know how much longer we'll all be together for, but one thing's for sure…

I'm not gonna be Plays with Squirrels.

Mars: Rimshot!  
Raiden: Hey, what about that teacher guy that's in the classroom with them?  
Mars: I wanted to focus on Eric and the group for this story.  
Tidus: Wait, how do you know Mr. Feeney's in the room?  
Raiden: How do you know his name?  
Mars: You guys watch too, don't you?  
Tidus: Once in a while.  
Raiden: With Rose.  
Mars: Guys, no one's judging you.  
Raiden: It's pretty good.  
Tidus: I like Shawn, he's cool.


End file.
